1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing worm threader by which a fisherman can easily and safely place a worm or similar bait on a fishing hook.
2. Background Art
The proper threading of a fishing hook with a worm or similar bait is essential to fishing. As experienced fisherman know, if the fishing hook is not completely covered with the worm, fish generally detect the hook and are distracted from biting on the bait.
The task of insuring that the worm completely covers the fishing hook is tedious and can sometimes result in injury to the fisherman by the hook piercing the skin of the fisherman's hand.
Various devices have been developed to assist in the threading operation. Reference may be made to the following U.S. patents for examples of such previously developed devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,899, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,881, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,734, and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,083.